With recent development of information communication technology, many technologies related to electronic payment are developed. Specifically, there are payment service technologies using wireless communication, such as near-field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth (registered trademark).
In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique allowing a portable device to transmit and receive a token relating to a transaction, such as payment, by wireless communication.
Further, in one example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of processing financial operations allowing for access to a core banking system of a financial institution on the basis of information read from an integrated circuit (IC) card provided in a portable device.